The Power Of 8
by MarielaH
Summary: I know this isn't a twilight fanfiction but sice i thought a lot of people would be in the twilight section please erad this and tell me what you think. i wrote this for my creative writing class.


Mariela Herrarte

The Power of 8

Boom! Crash! It all happened so fast. The world has ended and I am trapped. Trapped like a mouse in a cage. Of course it had to be me. Peter said it had to be me. I have to put an end to this. The lives of all mankind are in danger.

Wait a minute who's Peter? I wake up sweaty as a fat person trying to exercise. Realizing now that I had the same reoccurring dream again.

"Honey, breakfast is ready," says my mom. (Well, says the mother that I wish I had. No, she's not dead, she's sleeping as usual.)

I get ready for school and grab an apple to eat at my bus stop. The red sweet apples, those are the only ones I can stand eating. Seriously, who eats the granny apples.

(Sigh) Just another day, another morning in Leominster, Massachusetts. The morning is my favorite time of the day. Everything's still and you can hear the birds calling for their children. You can smell the fresh air of a new day. I just love the peace and quiet. Oh no, I had to jinx it, here comes Alexa.

I've known Alexa all of my life. She is a DRAMA QUEEN! She has a good heart but sometimes I cannot stand her stories.

"Hey Roxy how are you? So I was with my boyfriend Tyson Holcombe, you know the one I told you about last time. Anyways, so last night we had hot, steamy, …"

Yeah, she goes there. I wonder if her boyfriend knows she tells me all the details of what they did last night. I don't want to listen to this anymore. Let me just pretend I'm listening, just like I always do. Word of advice, a good way to pretend that your listening is to give the person a smile maybe even a giggle. Saying words like "really" or "wow" may help also.

Ah, at last the bus is here. Let's hope she doesn't sit next to me. Oh crap, she did. It's not that I don't like her. I just don't like some of her stories. I lied, most of her stories.

Finally, at LHS, thank god. I think I'll go find Chloe now. Ha ha good one, Roxy. Chloe doesn't come to first period. She's late all the time. Boogers, I think I'll follow Alexa now since I have nothing better to do. Oh no, now I'm sounding like Chloe. Boogers, I mean come on Roxy that is totally a word from Chloe's dictionary.

As the bells ring, I wait for that one in particular bell that will save me. I want to be saved by the bell. RING! At last Journalism. Alexa Mendez, Chloe Fitzpatrick, Mindy Stewart, here I come. I finally get to see them, that is why I love Journalism so much. My only three friends in the entire school. You know it's a funny story, of how we became friends. The reason why we're friends it's because we don't like other people. I'm not a people person is what I'm trying to get at. My other three friends, you guess it are not a people person either. We only hang out with each other.

Mindy Stewart, what can I say about her. Well, she is definitely the party planner. No, we don't get drunk or high thank you very much. Our parties consist of carving pumpkins, making gingerbread houses, creeping Mindy's twin brother Noah out, and eating all of her mother's delicious food. By the by Noah is a GINGER! Yes, you need to know this just because of the fact that Chloe loves the gingers. Apparently Noah thinks I'm the creepiest friend that Mindy has. Noah buddy, I wouldn't worry about me. I'm not the one obsessed with gingers. If I were you Noah, I would be afraid, very afraid. That is of Chloe.

"And then BOOM," said a distant voice in the classroom.

I wondered who said that. It all sounded familiar.

"Did you hear about the CRASH that happened a few days ago," said Mindy.

BOOM! CRASH! MY mind keeps spinning and spinning.

"I broke up with him, IT ALL HAPPENED SO FAST," said another distant voice in the classroom.

"Make it stop, make it stop," I yell.

"What's wrong Roxy," said a very familiar voice, whom I can tell it was Chloe.

"Roxy are you ok," said an unfamiliar voice.

My head is spinning, and spinning, and spinning. Tears fall, fall like the Niagara Falls in Canada.

Boom! Crash! It all happened so fast. The world has ended and I am trapped. Trapped like a mouse in a cage or a man in prison. They took them away. There's no one left but me.

"Hello, anybody here," I scream at the top of my lungs. "Somebody, anybody." Then I feel an arm grab me. He pulls me and pulls me. "Let me go, let me go," I yell. Then, I'm in a dark room.

"It is time," says an unfamiliar voice.

The lights go on. I find myself in a room with just nine other people. The man that brought me here, Mindy, Alexa, Chloe, Alexa's boyfriend, what's his name again, oh yeah Tyson. The rest of the people are unfamiliar faces. I see the man that brought us here, the man with all the answers. Ha ha when I say it like that it sounds like I'm talking about god.

"Who are you and why do you have us captivated," I ask the man.

"I am just about to tell you that information Roxy," said the man with hair as dark as evening during the winter.

How do you know my name."

"Please shut up and I will explain."

I am as silent as a boy when he gets caught doing something wrong.

"Now, as you all know something went down in your school. These people that took all of your friends and probably even family, well they have a name. They call themselves the Alminkins. They want to take over the world and kill anyone that disobeys them. Ben Dover, their leader knows about you."

"Wait what do you mean about you," I said to the man with the dark hair.

"And what kind of name is Ben Dover," said Alexa.

"Let me speak." The room goes silent. "Now, all eight of you form a part of The Power Of 8. What is the Power Of 8 you may ask? Well, you guys all have special powers. The Power Of 8 are the only people that can destroy The Alminkins. Mindy, you have the power to manipulate things. Alexa, you can mess with people's minds. Chloe, you have the power of fire. Tyrone, you can shape shift into whoever you want. Billy, you have the power to heal. Tyson, you have the power to be invisible. Greg, you have strength, and lots of it. And finally Roxy, you have the power of ice and water. And as for me knowing your names, I have been spying on you guys for a while. I was once in the Power of 8. My name is Peter Carlson, and I will be your mentor."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," said Billy Bob Johnson.

I recognized him from my science class. " So what happened to your other friends, you know the rest of the Power Of 8."

"Unfortunately I was the only survivor, and I was told by the previous mentor to guide the next Power Of 8. That's just how the Power Of 8 works. You have to pass it on. I was the only survivor, so now I'm passing it on to you guys."

"Wait, if you were the only survivor, then this sounds dangerous. I don't think I want to do this," said Tyrone White, whom Chloe pointed out to me that he was in our Creative Writing class.

"You Can't choose to be in the Power Of 8, it is your destiny. Besides you should be proud of being in it. It is an honor to be a part of this group. Now, let's not waste anymore time. The Alminkins will try to find the new Power Of 8. Just to make sure that they can finally win, and we're not going to let them win," said Peter.

"I'm in," I said. Saying those two words it's what started it all. We all looked at Tyrone for his answer.

"Fine, I'm in."

"So I guess you got yourself a group to train," I said.

"Ok, so let's begin," said Peter.

Chloe, Alexa, Mindy, and I started practicing. Peter was walking around checking on everyone and telling them that they have to concentrate and believe that they can do it. It seemed fairly easy to everyone. Except for me and this boy. I think his name is Greg Bergeron. Which I'm not going to lie, he is rather good looking. Ah! Another Chloe moment. I'm not going to lie, who says that? I'll tell you who, Chloe. His dirty blonde hair was like the sand that you walk on at the beach. His eyes, the perfect shade of gray. Oh and those lips, those perfect kissable lips. Oh my gosh he's approaching me.

"Hey, Peter told me we should work together."

"Umm, ok so your having a hard time too huh," I asked nervously to the beautiful boy standing right in front of me.

"Yeah."

I try to find an escape. Where is Chloe, Where is Alexa, Where is Mindy? I see Alexa with her boyfriend and Chloe being the flirt that she is. Tyrone White you better watch out cause Chloe's got her eyes on you. Well, at least he looks like he's interested. Oh man poor Mindy that Billy Bob kid is hitting on her and she doesn't even know it.

"Hello, I asked you a question," said the boy with the perfect shade of gray eyes.

"Oh sorry… sometimes I space out and umm… I didn't realize you were speaking to me."

"It's ok but, if it is ok with you I would like to know what your power is."

"Oh it's water and ice."

Gosh he is so darn cute, ok Roxanne Alejandra Sanders get it together. But he sways me, I can't believe I didn't know this gorgeous man before.

"Hello."

I flashback into reality. I'll just give him a smile, make him think that I'm listening. Maybe a little giggle. Te he he.

"What are you laughing about, did I say something funny. I just asked what your name is."

Oh crap I guess it didn't work this time. "Oh nothing I just thought of something funny." Nice save Roxy. I walk slowly backwards towards Mindy to save myself from more embarrassment. BAD IDEA! BOOM! I fall flat on my face.

"Are you ok Roxy," said Greg.

"Roxy, wait how do you know my name."

"Well, I've only been in your Journalism class since the beginning of the year."

"Really, I didn't know that. Well, I'm sorry for not noticing you before. How could I miss you. I mean you are so damn cute." Oh my goodness did I just say that at loud.

He chuckles, oh my Jonas I think he's laughing at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing… well… it's just that your cute."

"Thanks I guess… well we should get practicing." Yes, he is very cute but, I don't feel like he is "the one" . I don't want to be with some guy for a couple months and then break up with him. Yes, I am a bit obsessive when it comes to finding "the one" . I believe that the day I meet my soul mate I will feel it in my heart.

Day two of training an Peter wants us to practice outside in some forest. Burr, it is freezing out here, well after all this is New England. I take this opportunity to explore the forest and of course I get lost. Why of course this would happen to me. Then, to top things all off I trip over my shoelace. So typically, Chloe. Then a hand grabs a hold of me. As I get up I notice a tall unfamiliar figure. I also notice his hair and his eyes are the color of a Hershey's chocolate bar.

"Are you ok," says the tall mysterious boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little clumsy that's all."

" A little, you mean a lot."

"Hey, don't make fun of me. And whoa nelly, you are tall."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Hey you go to my school don't you. I feel like I have seen you round before."

" Do I have any classes with you?"

He giggles uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing?"

"When you said with you pronounced the th like an f."

"That's not funny, don't make fun of me, gees I'm Spanish."

"It's that your excuse to everything."

"Stop laughing at me you dink!" Oh crap another Chloe moment.

"Dink, who uses that word anymore." He's laughing more and more at me.

"Don't laugh at me or I will have to hurt you."

"Says the girl whom I just caught tripping over her shoelaces."

"Your making me so mad." At this moment I let it out. The water freezes over his body. All that is left unfrozen is his head.

"Whoa, what the hell was that."

Oh shit he knows now. He must know that I am a part of the Power Of 8. I try to act like something else caused his body to freeze not me. But he saw me do it. I am caught, caught just like Bill Clinton when he had sexual relationships with that women.

"You are a part of The Power Of 8 aren't you? You must be if the Alminkins haven't captured you yet.

"Now wait just one moment mister, before interrogating me, why are you here?"

"Because I escaped."

"Liar, aren't the Alminkins really strong?"

"Well I'm stronger than them."

"Ha, don't make me laugh, you stronger. No really why are you here?"

"If I tell you I would have to kill you."

"Ha ha really funny. Listen, I'll make a deal. I'll tell you why I'm here if you tell me why you're here."

"Fine, have it your way then. Harry Potter helped me. We apparated together."

" Oh my god shut up, be honest, you jerk."

He gets closer to me. Close enough that I can hear him breathing. I could hear every BREATH.

"If I tell you promise me that you won't run away from me. Promise me that you won't hate me. By the way will you tell me your name." He lifts my chin up.

I don't get this guy. First, he's making fun of me now it seems like he's trying to be nice. "My name is Roxy."

"Hello Roxy, I am James Dover, son of Ben Dover."

"Your not serious right." He looks away melancholy staring up at the stars. "Look it's getting really late, I need to find my friends." He grabs me and holds on tight enough that I can't barely BREATH.

"Don't leave, you told me you would tell me why you're here."

I can't breath, my heart beat is as fast as the roadrunner from Looney Tunes. Why is this happening. "I'm a part of the Power Of 8."

"I knew you were, no one can escape from that bastard of a father I have."

"Umm… can you let go of me now."

"Oh, sorry."

"Hey can you help me search for my friends?

"So that's it no questions, your not angry that I am Ben Dover's son."

"No, because I know when someone lies to me, and I feel it in my heart that I can trust you."

"You know that really means a lot to me, you know something Roxy your not so bad. I will help you find your friends, but I cannot be seen by them. Your mentor Peter knows what I look like. Sleep with me."

"Excuse me? Who do you think I am, some kind of skank?"

"No, no that's not what I meant. I meant to say spend the night with me because as far as I see your friends haven't found you yet and you look tired."

"Oh, ok I guess. But won't your father see us."

"Not if we sleep here in the woods, sometimes this is where I sleep to get away from my father. That's why I brought blankets with me. I was planning on sleeping here tonight."

" Well, I am a little tired. Give me a blanket." We "fell" asleep together. That night I couldn't sleep because I knew I found "the one." Who would of thought James Dover, the son of the villain in this story. But when I'm with James it feels like a fairy tale and that he is my Prince Charming. That he will save me from all creatures lurking in the night. That is why I stayed with him this night. And I would do it again if I get the opportunity to.

"Morning Ice Princess."

"Morning Jimbo."

"Oh so now, we each have a nickname for each other. Jimbo sounds cheesy though."

"I like it it's cute." James' cheeks turn as red as a pizza flavor pringle. James pulls me closer to him.

"Why are you holding me the same way as last time?"

"Because I never want you to leave me." He slowly approaches me closer and closer. Until he can't get any closer. Our faces, within kissing distance and he goes for it, so do I. It was a sweet passionate kiss. I never wanted it to end. If ever the last breath I took was the one before I kissed him, than so be it.

"There you are Roxy, with James Dover," said Peter in an unfriendly matter.

" Don't speak to Jimbo like that."

"Oh no your calling him Jimbo, please don't tell me you have fallen for this guy."

"Peter, I think James can help us get our family and friends back. Right James?"

"Right, anything for you ice princess."

"Listen, if something happens to us, we have to protect Roxy. She has been chosen as the one that can end all of this," said Peter.

"What, how?"

"Because you trusted the enemy. Legend has it that the one who trust the enemy is the one who can beat the enemy. It's kind of like that saying keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

When we get in to defeat Ben Dover my friends are captured. Now it is only up to me and James.

"Run away, they'll catch you too, here take this key it will end all of this," said James.

He tells me what room to go to so that I can bomb the whole place. Don't worry it is a safe room. He tells me that he will get everyone, including himself out by the time I go and turn that key. I trust him. I kiss him and then I leave.

"Everybody out," says James. Just as James was about to get out his dad comes in with his people. James locks the last door there was to escape.

"Son, how can you do this to me. You are a disgrace. We will escape you know, but not with you. You will die now," said Ben Dover.

"No father, you are mistaken. We will die. We are locked in here. We're all going to die.

BOOM! CRASH! Of course it had to be me. Peter said it had to be me. The lives of all mankind are in danger. I turn the key and then BOOM! CRASH! I get out of the room in search of James. His body lies there on the floor. "My love, my dear love, NO!" I get as close to him as I can possibly get. But I can't hear him breathing like before. I take my last BREATH and then I kiss him just like the first time I met him. I take his father's gun. Then BOOM!


End file.
